oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gold Fist and The Artist
"Heave......Ho!!!! One more time everyone. Heave.....Ho!!!!" "Hold it!!! Hold it!!!! Move it to the left a bit. Now down. Slowly now. There ya go." A resounding thud could be heard as an object wrapped in a large sheet was placed on the deck of a abnormally large ship. The object was the size of an average ship in itself. The manpower of more than 200 men was required to place this object on the Marine ship. Facing towards the large object was the man who ordered this large object to be hauled onto his ship; something like this however was nothing surprising. This was the same man that once fired a cannonball and grabbed onto it hitching a ride. His maroon coat with golden streamers and the golden inscription of "Justice" on his back of his coat was recognizable to anyone as one of the Three Admirals of the Navy; Warren D. Ralph. With a large smile on his face that gleamed towards the object a stream of drool inched down the side of his mouth at the knowledge of what it was. Curious, a member of his crew walked up to Ralph and asked, "Sir. If you don't mind me asking what is this thing?" "That there is an entire that was cooked and then frozen. Seasoned with some of the finest ingredients this world has to offer." Another stream of drool inched down the other side of Ralph's mouth as he started gravitating towards the meat. "Well sir. Why are we transporting it and not eating it. If it was for you then it's pretty obvious that we all would have eaten it. So who is it for?" "The Big Friendly Giant uhhh. I forgot his name but that's what he's known as. He's a newly promoted Vice Admiral to the Navy and I've never met him so I'd like to meet him and this is my greeting present." "Sir, what if he doesn't like this "present" of yours?" Ralph's smiled was erased by his subordinates comment. "What kind of shit.....What giant doesn't eat sea kings!!!! I'll demote him if he doesn't. Or I'll just eat the damn thing myself. Anyway MEN!!!! LETS GO!!!" Flying at unbelievable speeds, birds and other sky creatures rushed south away from the powerful torrents of wind and water coming from the North. People for the nearest island watched as this unusual phenomena took place. "A storm is brewing" one commented, rushing home to warn his family. But the young man's suspicions were incorrect. This was not an early warning of a storm approaching but a sneeze caused by the Big Friendly Giant. Tamotsu wiped his nose with his index finger as an expression of discontent emerged on his face. "That's the third one today, either someone is talking about me or I think I'm catching a cold." he said, as he along with many others of the continued on their journey to the nearest island which was about four miles away. A ship of gigantic proportions carried these titans across the blue to their destinations. To a human, it was as if an island was moving closer and closer to them. Even to those giants who were on the ship, this was an abnormally large boat, covering multiple miles in terms of radius. This was because largest being alive was aboard. In order to lug these behemoth around, multiple were latched on to the ship pulling them with all their might. "Alright guys, get washed up. We'll be reach our destination in a couple of minutes." a voice echoed throughout the entire ship. Each pair of Marine Titans were assigned to a smaller yet identical clone of Masasto. Faded back into the ground, they regressed into their in animate 2D state. Taking a deep breath, the giant gazed upwards. "It sure is hot today." he said, raising his arm to block the sun with his palm. All the clouds shifted, causing the sky to clear. "Oh darn it" he stated, turning around to see a ship several miles out heading directly towards him. Literally being a walking mountain, he could see beyond the horizon. "Looks like a marine ship. Better stop" he thought, directing the others to stop the ship. Yanking the Sea King to the surface, the colossal ship stopped. Ralph and his men were about three hours into their journey to meet up with the Big Friendly Giant. "Whoa!!!" "Wow!!" "Would you look at that." "Is he riding sea kings like horses?" "He's massive." Ralph men exclaimed upon the sight of the giant upon the horizon. Many of them had never seen a giant before let alone a giant that big. "Sir. You've gotta come take a look at him. He's the size of a mountain." "I don't wanna see him until we reach his ship. Besides, size ain't shit. The size of a mountain? Please....I can destroy a mountain with my hands." "We know sir...." Ralph's men responded at the comment made by Ralph that is commonly said. "We'll reach him within the hour sir. It loos like he's stopped which probably means he has seen our ship." "Alright. Make haste so I can see him sooner." "Yes Sir!!!" Ralph ship picked up speed and in no time there were within range of Tomatsu's ship. "Sir......we...we're here.... He's a lot bigger up close." "Ehh how big can he be?" Ralph walked up the stairs of his ship that lead to his deck and noticed how there was shade on the deck. After reaching the deck he turned around the see the large ship that was 3 times bigger than his own and the leg of the man he was meeting. Looking up he saw the face of the man and how tall he stood. "Well dip me in shit and roll me in bread crumbs, Big Friendly?" Waiting for his allies to arrive, Tomatsu continued to stare at their ship. "That ship looks larger than what they usually look like, doesn't it?" he asked as his own rear-admiral picked up the telescopes to check. "Oh lord, that Admiral Ralph's ship, what is he doing here?" his second in command exclaimed. "An admiral you say, wonderful, I've only met one in my lifetime, unfortunately he's moved from this realm." pleasant memories of a dear old friend filled Tomatsu's mind. "Sorry to hear that sir, but he is somewhat of a different Admiral than most." he continued. "He's not unpleasant, but let's just say he has a quick temper and is a true martial artist who wishes to fight almost everyone. Masasto took a moment to ponder, "Alright, we'll welcome him with open arms. As the Admiral and his crew made their way to the aboard ship, a grin emerged on The Big Friendly Giant's face. Suddenly, a clone about the height of a tall human emerged from behind the leg of the giant. Lowering his head, Tomatsu paid the Admiral the respect he deserved. "It truly is an honor to finally meet you Admiral Ralph Sir. And might I be the first to welcome aboard our ship. So for their tardiness, the crew is just getting washed up, they'll be out in a second." he said, while raising his heading. "How may I be of service sir?" "A peculiar fruit. A clone? Wonder what his fruit does." "The honor is mine seeing as how I came to see you. Anyway I brought over something that I thought you'd might like seeing as how big you are. A way of welcoming you into what will probably be your most difficult time in the Marines." Ralph walked over to the sea king he had brought over and ripped the sheet off the hunk of meat to reveal its beauty. Ralph's mouth was instantly covered in drool at the sight and smell of the food that was prepared, the seasonings were strong even while being frozen. "This here is a cooked sea king that I had prepared for our meeting." Lowering down a bit, Ralph placed his hand up under the cooked sea king and lifted it with his brute strength and walked over towards Tomatsu. He then hopped onto the ship of Tomatsu and placed the sea king down on the deck in front of the two. "With you being as big as you are I suspect you have to have something big enough to cook this in one go right?" Ralph asked.